


I Know That I’ve Got Issues

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Sectionals</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That I’ve Got Issues

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884) and [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900)

Not so long ago she was all but oblivious to the existence of the McKlinley High Glee Club. There may have been some sort of subconscious awareness but it simply didn’t stand out from the crowd. It was just one of many geek collectives that the school fosters to give sanctuary to those with the social skills of Rainman. It’s almost inconceivable for her to think that Glee Club has become an important part of her life. It sounds clichéd but in some ways it helps to fill the hole inside of her. It’s a small drop in the ocean compared with the gaping chasm that has become her soul but it’s an important drop. She’s not proud of much any more but she can honestly say that she is proud to be a member of New Directions.

Sectionals is inconsequential when compared with some of the tournaments that she has won as a Cheerio and yet it feels like a far greater achievement. Maybe it’s because she’s never been an underdog before. Maybe it’s the thrill of triumphing despite the last minute set change and Sue Sylvester throwing huge a spanner into the works. Maybe it’s that, God help her, she actually cares about the little band of musical spazzes. Whatever the reason, winning sectionals makes her feel warm and good inside in the way that she hasn’t for a very long time. It’s almost enough to make her forget that she is familyless, boyfriendless and on the brink of homelessness. The latter terrifies her as she knows that she can only live off the charity of those she knows for so long. She never thought she would be searching the web for women’s refugees but that has become her reality.

Performing their little number for Schuester crystallised what a big part of her life Glee Club has become. Every single one of her important memories over the last few months involves Glee Club in some way, shape or form. She is even fairly certain that her love of Glee Club is independent of her love for Rachel Berry.

The Rachel situation is getting out of control and she feels it’s time to bring things to a head which is why it’s unbelievably annoying that she is sitting in the choir room alone after school during a time that she knows Rachel has booked it for practice. She has almost given up hope and is contemplating leaving when Rachel comes barrelling through the doors, stopping short when she sees Quinn sitting on the stands.

“I’ve got the room at this time.”

“I know. I’m here because I wanted to talk to you.”

“You’re lucky. The pianist bailed on me so I was just going to work alone.”

It worries her that in her desperation to talk to Rachel she had not even considered that someone else might have been in the room. She is almost certain that she used to be better at scheming than this. “I guess that’s good.”

Rachel suddenly looks concerned, “Is this the part where you punch me?”

“I told you that I wasn’t going to do that.”

“Good because I really can’t have my nose getting any bigger. It’s the one way that I don’t want to be like Barbara Streisand. I’m glad you’re not angry at me.”

“I am angry with you.”

“Oh,” Rachel looks uneasy.

“Angry but still grateful.”

“Ok,” now Rachel looks like she wants to run out of the room.

“You can sit down you know.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me to do that.”

“Rachel asking you to give me time alone on one occasion isn’t a life long ban and I would hardly be sitting here waiting for you if I didn’t want us to talk.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Rachel asks as she takes her place beside Quinn.

“How did you know about Puck?”

“I see the way he looks at you and when you fell at rehearsal that day he came to your aid before Finn did.”

“That’s pretty shaky reasoning. As I recall Puck may have gotten to me first but you moved towards me before any of the boys. Should I take that to mean that people could have used that moment to think that there’s a chance you’re the father?”

Rachel blushes, “That doesn’t really make any sense.”

“Sure it’s genetically impossible but as far as proof goes it holds about as much evidence as your Puck theory.”

“Yeah but it would require people thinking that we would be sleeping together.”

“Are you trying to say that you’re too good for me?”

“No.”

“So you would sleep with me then?”

“I, I, I….” Rachel is either channelling Tina or she is really floundering. Quinn is not sure if that is a good sign or not and desperately tries not to read too much into it.

“It’s ok, it was just a joke.”

“I told Finn about Puck in order to break the two of you up.”

“I know that, I’m not an idiot.”

“I betrayed you.”

“Yes you did.”

“I don’t even know why I did it.”

“You did it because you wanted to be with Finn.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Just because he didn’t fall into your arms doesn’t mean that it wasn’t why you did it.”

“I’m not totally sure that I want to be with him.”

“We both know that you have been after him since he jointed Glee Club.’

“I know I have. I even kissed him when you were together.”

“Do you expect me to be surprised?”

Rachel raises an eyebrow, “You’re not mad?”

“What’s the point? He’s not mine anymore. Besides I hardly get to be mad at him for kissing you when I was with Puck.”

“Do you really feel that way?”

“No I want to punch your lights out right now.”

“You can if you want.”

“Don’t tempt me like that.”

“I deserve to be punched. What I did was hateful.”

“What you did was bring things out into the open. It would have happened eventually. I mean for all I know my baby has Jewish diseases.”

“I’m sorry to have frightened you about that.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“Then don’t say anything.”

“I thought we’d established that I’m no good at that.”

“Yes we have.” She feels herself break into a smile.

Rachel suddenly looks nervous again, “Quinn you know how I broke you and Finn up?”

“We’ve established that too,” she sighs.

“I…it’s just…. I moved to you first when you fell.”

Her heart is racing but Rachel can not possibly mean what she thinks she means, “What are you trying to say?”

“That maybe your reasoning about my actions wasn’t flawed.”

“Are you telling me that you could be the father of my baby?”

Rachel’s eyes are wide and she looks pale, “I have to go.”

She grabs Rachel’s hand to stop her, “Don’t go.”

“So now are you going to punch me?”

“No,” she reaches her hand towards Rachel’s face and the brunette flinches. Quinn covers both of Rachel’s hands with her own. “I told you I’m not going to punch you.” She then closes her eyes and makes the scariest leap of her life.

The kiss is chaste and fleeting but when she pulls away Rachel is looking at her in awe, “You kissed me.’

“Yes I did.”

“ _You_ kissed _me_.”

“That’s right.”

“Do it again.”

She feels a huge weight lift from her shoulders. “If you insist.” This kiss is deeper and lasts longer and there is no doubt of their intentions. She would like to be able to say that the kiss is perfect, after all she has spent a lot of time fantasying about this moment, but sadly it isn’t. They clack teeth at times and she has trouble adjusting around Rachel’s nose. They are both clearly nervous and are not going to win any points for technique. It’s not what she wanted it to be, it’s not the best kiss of her life, but it is the first time that she is certain that she is kissing the right person. They can work on the practical aspects the only thing that really matters is that she is kissing Rachel Berry.

When they finally come up for air Rachel strokes her face, “You’re skin is so soft.”

“I should hope so.”

“I think I am going to like not having to worry about getting gravel rash when I kiss you.”

“What makes you think that I will be kissing you again?”

“I just thought maybe we had something,” Rachel looks heart broken and she realises that she needs to far more gentle with her.

“Of course I want to kiss you again. I have waited so long to kiss you.”

“Really?”

“You have no idea. I really, really wanted to punch the little geek with the jewfro who kept talking about getting into your pants.”

“He will never get into my pants.”

“He better not,” she replies as she places her hand on Rachel’s knee and lightly runs her thumb over her thigh.

“I don’t think this is the way girls are meant to get together.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think there is meant to be a cat fight and hair-pulling or a pillow fight in our underwear.”

“If it helps I will engage in underwear clad pillow fight with you.”

“You are blowing my mind.”

She feels ridiculously proud of herself, “Good.’

“Are you sure about this?”

“About what?”

“Being with me.”

“Who says I’m with you?”

“I just thought that when you’re kissing and talking about semi-naked pillow fights you are kinda together but I guess that’s not the sort of thing Quinn Fabray does.”

“It’s not that. My life is a big mess at the moment. I am already in danger of being a one woman Springer episode. Can right now just be about the fact that Quinn wants to kiss Rachel and the future can sort itself out later?”

“I guess so but I can definitely tell you that I will be trying hard to kiss you again after today.”

“I most certainly hope so.”

They don’t resume the kissing straight away. Instead they sitting holding hands and staring into one another’s eyes and she is alarmed to find herself caught up in the moment. She is not a girl given to such Jane Austen like behaviour. Quinn Fabray should be worried about the ramifications for her reputation and yet she is far more concerned about the damage Rachel Berry could do to her heart. Every sensible bone in her body is telling her that she should protect herself and stop things before they start but apparently she doesn’t have enough sensible bones as instead of protecting herself she leans over and kisses Rachel Berry.


End file.
